


Big and/or Mean

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Cutting Remarks, Drabble, M/M, Monster Hunters, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Big and/or Mean

"So Masafumi wants us to journey to the lost island, sweet-talk the monstrous giant gorilla and bring it back for his crazed experiments?" Schuldig said.

"More or less," Crawford said. It was a remarkably accurate summary, he had to admit.

"Fuck," Schuldig said, "that. The person with the brightest hair always ends up as the gorilla's love-slave. I'm not paid enough."

"You do like 'em big," Crawford leered.

"Oh, please," Schuldig said. " _Monstrous gorilla_ does not describe you. _Harassed accountant,_ maybe."

Crawford sighed and produced the letter detailing all the reasons they couldn't go gorilla-hunting. Schuldig could be so _deflating_.


End file.
